The invention relates to a bather's cap comprised of a cap body on whose exterior side there are arranged projections onto which ornamental components are mounted.
With known bather's caps of this type, the projections have the form of mounting plugs which are inserted into holes provided in thickened portions of the cap body, or else are formed solid and integral with the cap body, or else are formed with a mushroom-like head.
Such cap bodies must be produced by means of casting or injection-molding, and this manner of production requires expensive forms and machines and necessitates the use of materials whose elastic characteristics, because they must be made suitable for the production technique, are not necessarily optimal for the finished bather's cap itself. The mounting of the ornamental components on the projections of the cap body is difficult, and the projections in general require the use of extra attachments for securing the ornamental components on the projections. If the mounting projections are not to be supplemented with extra mounting components, they must be made of especially stiff material; as a result, the pushing of the ornamental components onto the mounting projections and into proper position requires considerable effort, and the resulting holding action is not particularly strong or reliable.